Island of Confession
by Android-Kitten21
Summary: Nami and Zoro get separated from their nakama after a horrible storm. In order to surpass this they most work together to survive, but can they confess their deep feeling’s for one another or fight each other constantly and never be able to confess at all


Island of Confession

By: Katybug1357

Pairing: Zoro/Nami

Rated: PG-13 (May go up in later chapters)

Summary: Nami and Zoro get separated from their nakama after a horrible storm. In order to surpass this they most work together to survive, but can they confess their deep feeling's for one another or fight each other constantly and never be able to confess at all.

Warning: I will not accept flames. If you don't like it then don't read it. Don't complain to me if you don't like the story line or the pairing. It's your own fault for reading it!

A/n: This is just a remake of the first chapter. I have writer's block so it made it harder for me to understand what I was writing. And I got some great reviewers. Thank you everyone!

EdwardZoro2813: Thank you so many chapters two should be up pretty soon! Thanks for the support!

Jill1209: Ha-ha Yeah! There are not enough Nami and Zoro fan fictions. I love this pairing too! Thanks so much for reading my stories!

Black Murder Heavangelon: Thanks for the advice I'll make sure to keep that in check! Thanks for reading the story!

Gothywolfie: Yeah I guess it doesn't really matter how many people review as long as they read it. Ha-ha Thanks!

Gothywolfie: Yeah! Thanks so much! I'll make sure to make the second chapter better!

Me: Ok I hope you guys would like the new version of the first chapter. I don't think the chapter explained a lot for what's going on. Well I hope you like it! R and R please!

Island of Confession

The rain hit the deck hard as it was coming down from the dark sky. This was something Nami never seen in her life. She new that reaching the Grand Line would be difficult but this was just insane!

Nami watched as she looked over at her nakama trying to keep the Going Merry steady. She looked over at Zoro and saw how much he was having trouble trying to put the sails up.

She sigh's softly and began barking order's back to them. "Oi Minna! It say's that there's an Island near by we should-" Just as she was about to finish her order a huge Tsunami wave hit the ship and she began loosing her balance. Nami took a tight grip on the railing and was about to fall over board.

Zoro herd Nami say something about an Island near by, but before he can jump down the wave took him. He held on tight so he wouldn't get dragged into the Ocean. He looked down to see that everyone was ok, well not everyone. He saw Nami holding on to her dear Life. Zoro jumped down from the mast and went to help Nami, but just as he was about to help her she slipped and fell into the Ocean.

"NAMI!" he screamed for his dear life and jumped in after her. As he dived under he spotted a small bit of Orange and realized it was Nami's hair. Zoro swam for his dear life trying to rescue his one true love, but the current was to strong and he was running out of air…fast.

He continued to swim after and was finally able to get a hold of her. He swam back up for air and as he came up he took a huge gasp of air. He began looking around for the Going Merry but couldn't see it anywhere. Zoro looked down at the Unconscious Nami hoping for his dear life that she would be ok. He turned around and saw the biggest Tsunami wave in his life. He had shocked written all over his face and looked down at Nami._ Shit_. He thought with irritation. He took Nami with hi as he dive down deep in to the ocean to avoid the wave current.

But seeing he didn't get enough air to dive down the current took him and Nami but the whole time he never let go of her. Zoro was out of air and went unconscious. _Nami…Live through this please_ was Zoro's last thought before he pasted out.

The sun was shinning bright and early on the young Navigator's face. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that her vision was a tad bit blurry. She felt something around her waist and turned over to see and unconscious Zoro. Her eyes widen with realization as she took his arms off around her waist and turned him over on his chest. Nami leaded down a bit to check his heart beat. It was hard for her to hear, but she hears a small beating sound and realized that he was still alive. The problem was that he wasn't breathing. Nami began looking around to see if anyone was looking. She smacked her forehead with her own stupidity. _Duh! Why would anyone come on this deserted island, I have to save Zoro's life. He better owe me double with what he owes me now B20o million_. Nami thought with irritation. Nami looked down at his and smiled softly as she began to do CPR.

Zoro started to come through as he coughed up some water. He took a huge gasp of air and sate up quickly. He looked around and saw Nami and sigh's a relief. "Thank god you're ok." He said softly. He then realized what he just said. "Damn it women next time you want to diving don't do it in a storm!" He yelled out of frustration

Nami just gave him a look of disbelief and anger. "I just saved your life Dumb Ass! Now you owe me B200 million!" Nami yelled in his face.

Zoro just twitched slightly. "Like Hell I'm going to owe you that much bitch! You don't give anyone on the ship money you greedy little pig! Of all the people I get stuck with on an island it just had to be you" He yelled back with equal anger.

Nami just looked at him with a glare and wondered how he drowned from the beginning. "Oh, really, well then why the hell did you drown? Care to explain about that. If you didn't give a damn why the hell did you come after me?" Nami yelled back with equal frustration as the swordsman.

Zoro just looked away with a small blush crossed his face. "Otherwise Luffy would have been worried about you and yell at me for it. God I sometimes wonder why the hell Luffy picked you as our navigator. He could have picked a nicer and hotter one." Zoro said twitching slightly from his anger.

Nami was shocked to here this from him and got up and stormed off. "Fine if you want to be like that FINE! You stupid jerk I hate you!" Nami took a run for it in the forest. She didn't really know what she was doing. Suddenly she felt as though she wanted to cry. _What came over me? I don't hate him….I love him_. Nami got to a stream and began to look in her reflection and saw a couple tears. She roughly wiped them away and began washing her face. _That dumb Ass he doesn't even know he's doing_. She thought angrily

Zoro saw Nami take off and after a couple minutes he begun to get very worried about her. _Where is that Wench?_ He thought while looking for her one true love.

A/n: I hope that was at least a better chapter then the first one Please review!


End file.
